Tassels and Sweaters
by WORLD-UNITE
Summary: "Not too much later, Mamrie arrives at Grace's house. Grace makes another cup of hot chocolate for her and they both fall onto the couch, mugs in hand. Grace can't believe how cozy the scene is, between her big sweater and her hot chocolate and her best friend beside her." Mace fanfiction, y'all


Grace and Mamrie are once again in their favorite cozy little coffee shop that's equidistant from both of their houses (Grace is always late getting there, though, so she swears the drive is further for her). The weather has gotten cooler recently – in fact, it's an uncharacteristically cold winter for Los Angeles, so they both feel that their coffee habit is much more justified.

Mamrie, along with the usual cold weather clothing, has taken to wearing a beanie with ear flaps that have tassels on the end in order to combat the chill.

And Grace finds herself, once again, reaching out and playing with the tassels hanging from Mamrie's beanie. Grace really likes the way it looks on Mamrie. They lock eyes for a moment, and Mamrie gives Grace a playful half-smile.

"I should wear this more often," Mamrie says. "It's like catnip for you."

"Sorry," Grace says, drawing her hand back. "I'll leave your tassels un-harassed."

Mamrie chuckles. "Nah, it's fine. This is the most action anything hanging from my body has gotten recently."

Mamrie pulls the most ridiculous face, and Grace giggles.

"Gross, Mamrie," Grace says. "What does that even mean?"

"I think you know, Grace."

"Not sure if I want to," Grace says, making a face. "You know, we almost had a cute moment there."

"A cute moment? In all my years of knowing you, I don't think you've ever cared about having cute moments with people."

"I am a person of great depth, Mamrie," Grace says, acting offended. "Maybe I take a break from my apathy over cute moments when cozy winter clothing is involved."

"Well, I don't blame you. Not many women can pull of the earflap-beanie-with-tassels look," Mamrie says, flicking the tassels on her earflap-beanie.

"Wait, are you one of those women, Mamrie?" Grace asks teasingly.

"How dare you. Of course I am."

They both laugh. Grace smiles at Mamrie and takes a sip of her coffee – this is definitely a good winter tradition.

* * *

As Christmas gets closer and closer, the weather somehow gets even colder. The local newscasters cite shifting weather patterns from global climate change as a reason for the precipitous drop in temperature, but all Grace really cares about is that she can now wear her largest, fuzziest sweaters that had been sitting, neglected, at the back of her dresser drawers.

She takes the tackiest one she can find - an oversized Fair Isle sweater, complete with tacky snowflake designs and everything – and pulls it over her head, sliding her slender arms through the baggy sleeves. Grace smiles at her reflection in the mirror, her hair mussed up and the oversized sweater hanging off of her slender frame.

There's something so magical about the winter. Grace loves living in Los Angeles, but she's missed having cold winters like back in New Jersey or New York. Today seems to fit the bill just fine, though.

Today is also rarity for Grace in that she has it completely to herself. No meetings, no shoots, no interviews, nothing. It feels unnatural at first, to have nothing to do, so she spends the better half of the morning putzing around her house, doing everything form needlessly rearranging couch cushions or reorganizing her closet.

Eventually, though, Grace realizes that a day like this needs to be taken advantage of by simply not doing anything. Slowly, her brain allows her to relax and she stops flitting around the house. She sinks into her couch, a steaming cup of hot chocolate she just whipped up in her hands. This is what almost-Christmas is all about. Except for…

"Mamrie!" Grace says into her phone, having dialed up her friend. "Cancel all your plans today and come to my house. I'm free all day."

"Excuse you. How important do you think you are, exactly?"

"Very."

Mamrie chuckles. "I am actually free right now, but I have a meeting this afternoon. I can come over now, though."

"Perfect. Do that."

"You're so demanding when you're trying to relax. I'll drive over in a bit, just give me some time to get ready."

"I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon."

Grace hangs up the phone, satisfied. The Christmas season is all about spending time with family and friends, right? Or is that Thanksgiving? In any case, Mamrie seems like the best complement to a day off.

Not too much later, Mamrie arrives at Grace's house. Grace makes another cup of hot chocolate for her and they both fall onto the couch, mugs in hand. Grace can't believe how cozy the scene is, between her big sweater and the hot chocolate and her best friend beside her.

With how constantly crazy Grace's life is, it's nice to have the chance to slow down and take stock every now and again. This is what this season should be all about. Grace is rarely sentimental but this does feel good, a pleasant and updated reiteration of wintertime and Christmas from her childhood.

"Well, isn't this just generic-white-girl-Christmas as shit," Mamrie says suddenly, breaking Grace from her reverie.

"Come on, Mamrie. That was a moment. We were having another moment."

"You and your moments. I think you're going soft in your old age, Helbig."

"You are older than I am.

"Ouch. You're ruining this as much as I am with statements like that."

"Just drink your hot chocolate and enjoy almost-Christmas."

Mamrie chuckles. "I'm sorry, Gracie. Let's get sentimental," she says, throwing an arm around Grace's shoulders. "I can be sentimental as all hell. Wow, this sweater is really soft."

"I know! Its comfort level is part of the moment."

"The word 'moment' has lost all meaning to me," Mamrie sighs. "But the sweater does look good on you."

"Thanks, Mames," Grace says, resting her head against Mamrie's shoulder.

"Plus, it softens all of your bony edges so I can actually cuddle you without getting injured."

"Wow; that was almost nice of you to say!"

"You're very welcome. It's a great sweater, though. It's nice and fuzzy," Mamrie says, gently running her hand up and down Grace's sweater-covered shoulder. It's a nice feeling, Grace finds, and she finds herself sinking even deeper into the couch, if that were even possible.

"Plus, the weird snowflake design is seasonally appropriate," Mamrie notes.

"I think that's the exact tagline they used to market this thing. Y'know, I think this sweater is to you what your weird tassel-beanie is to me."

"I don't know. My beanie is way cooler."

Grace rolls her eyes.

They stay cuddled up on the couch like that for a good while longer, enjoying the comfort of a quiet day in an unseasonably cold winter in Los Angeles. Grace finds herself nearly drifting off to sleep on Mamrie's shoulder. She could get used to this.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Grace throws a very festive party at her house. She invites everyone she knows, wanting to celebrate the season right. Hannah shows up early, of course, with Ingrid, and the short girl is practically bouncing off the walls with holiday cheer. Grace giggles at her antics.

The other guests trickle in slowly and Grace floats around her house, hugging old friends, offering drinks, and laughing at jokes. Grace, who would have once been terrified of the prospect of hosting a party and flitting around from guest to guest, absolutely loves throwing parties for her friends now. She loves how full and warm her house feels. Maybe this is what Christmas is really all about – the feeling of togetherness, the reciprocity underlying all of their relationships.

In the back of her mind, though, Grace registers that Mamrie hasn't shown up yet. There's something distinctly upsetting about that, although Grace can't tell exactly why. Mamrie has become an integral part of her holiday season so far, from their long talks in warm coffee shops to sipping hot chocolate on Grace's couch. So Grace finds herself talking with Hannah as she silently wishes for Mamrie to arrive.

Of course, when Mamrie finally does show up, it's not without fanfare. So when Grace feels hands come up from behind her to cover her eyes and a cheerful voice yells, "guess who?" Grace knows exactly who it is.

"Hey, Mames. What took you so long?" Grace asks, as Mamrie lets go of Grace's face.

"It took me forever to find my beanie," Mamrie says, pointing to the slightly askew knit headwear pulled down over her head. "I figured I shouldn't show up to a Grace Helbig holiday party without it."

"Jeeze, Mames, you got here late because of that?" Grace asks, chuckling. "I don't like the beanie that much."

"Don't lie, you sentimental sap. I know you want the full holiday/winter experience, and the beanie is a part of it," Mamrie notes, and Grace can't exactly disagree.

"I think that might make you the sentimental one between us," Grace teases. "Anyway, come on. Let's get some alcohol in you."

"Attagirl!"

And drink they do, of course. It's a key part of their friendship. It feels dangerous to Grace, though, how easily the Mamrie's cocktails go down. As the night goes on, Grace can feel the world around her grow warmer and fuzzier as walking and speaking seem to require more effort than they usually do. Mamrie seems just as bad, though, given the nice shade of red her face has turned and the almost possessive way she clings to Grace to steady her footing.

Even in her current state, Grace is very aware how close Mamrie is throughout the night. Mamrie's either had her arm slung around Grace's shoulders, had sit with her body pressed right up against Grace's, or had leaned forward and gently touched Grace's forearm while laughing at Grace's dumb jokes. All little things, but Grace has noticed them all the same.

Eventually, of course, the party winds down. Grace makes a point to hug each guest before they leave, ending with Hannah and Ingrid who walk off falling all over each other. Grace smiles at them when they walk away. What a pair of goofs.

And then it's just Mamrie in Grace's house.

"Great party, Gracie," Mamrie says, leaning against the wall by Grace's kitchen. The lights are off in Grace's house save for the ones in the kitchen, and the place is dimly glowing with warm light.

"Yeah, it was really nice to see everyone," Grace says. Grace finds herself talking softly, the low light and quiet house creating an atmosphere of comfortable intimacy.

Mamrie nods. Something above her catches her eye, though, and she starts laughing.

"What is it?" Grace asks.

"Did you put this mistletoe up, Gracie? I didn't know that was part of your holiday tradition."

"What?" Grace says, looking up at the ceiling where Mamrie is pointing. There is, in fact, a small bundle of mistletoe leaves hanging above them. "Yeah, I don't know where that came from. Someone must have put it up as a joke."

Mamrie nods, and takes the smallest of steps forward. "Grace?"

"What is it?" Grace asks, and locks eyes with Mamrie. When she does, Grace can feel something, something that Grace can't quite put her finger on. It's a pleasant buzz, a meaningful tension, something almost unmistakable enough to break through the steady thrum of her drunken head. Almot, but not quite.

"I think this might be another moment," Mamrie says, tentatively placing her hands on Grace's hips. "I know you like your moments."

 _Oh,_ Grace thinks. _That's what it is_.

"I think you're right," Grace says. "I also get why I like your beanie so much, now."

"Why is that?"

"I can do this."

Grace gently grabs the tassels of Mamrie's beanie to pull her in close enough so that they can kiss. Mamrie's eyes flutter shut as their lips meet slowly and shyly. Grace may not know exactly where this is all coming from, but it feels like it's been a long time in the making. Mamrie's arms encircle around Grace's waist as she deepens the kiss, and Grace is happy to be along for the ride. Grace doesn't let go of the tassels on Mamrie's beanie.

The small part of Grace's brain that isn't fully overwhelmed by the fact she's kissing Mamrie right now thinks that this might be what Christmas is all about, spending time with her, what, best friend who kisses her now? Possible lover? Future girlfriend?

Eventually, though, they both pull back as the crescendo of the kiss comes to its conclusion. They just hold each other for a moment, looking into the other's eyes.

"Merry goddamn Christmas to us," Mamrie says, breaking the silence, and Grace giggles.

"You just can't resist, can you?"

"Resist what? My gorgeous best friend or ruining the moment? Because no, it turns out I can't resist either one."

"You sly snake charmer, you."

Mamrie laughs. "You knew what you were getting into."

"Yup, I did," Grace says, leaning in to quickly kiss Mamrie on the lips. "I should probably invite you to stay over tonight, right?"

"Nah, I'm gonna bounce."

Grace gives Mamrie a look, who starts cracking up. "Just kidding. I'd love to stay over, if you're offering."

"I'm not so sure, now, given the steady stream of irreverence from you," Grace says, feigning offense.

"I'm sorry, Gracie," Mamrie says. "I do really like you, underneath it all."

"Yeah, no doubt," Grace says, and they both crack up. "Anyway, you can definitely stay over. I'm exhausted, though, so I'm going to go pass out in my bed. Feel free to join me."

"Wow, Helbig, you work fast. Already inviting me into your bed?"

"To sleep, Mames, to sleep."

And sleep they do, Mamrie falling asleep in her beanie and Grace in her fluffy, oversized sweater.


End file.
